1. Field of the Invention
he present invention relates generally to light fixtures and, more particularly to an overhead mounted light fixture. Although the advantages of the present invention may be realized when the light fixture is mounted to a variety of overhead structures, the light fixture of the present invention is particularly well suited for use as a light fixture for a ceiling fan.
2. Related Art
ceiling fan light fixtures typically include one or more light globes, with each globe being retained by a mount structure affixed to the ceiling fan. The light globes typically include a lower portion which may include an ornament design and may assume a variety of shapes and configurations, and a substantially cylindrical portion attached to and extending upwardly from the lower portion. The light globes of conventional ceiling fan light fixtures are typically retained in one of the following two ways. A plurality of circumferentially spaced screws may be used, with the screws protruding radially inwardly through a cylindrical flange of the mount structure affixed to the fan, until they are in contacting engagement with the neck portion of the light globe. The light globe is then retained in place by the friction created by the contacting engagement between the mount screws and the neck portion of the light globe. In other conventional ceiling fan light fixtures, the substantially cylindrical neck portion of the light globe includes a hclical threaded portion which engages protuberances in an annular flange of the mount structure.
Both of the foregoing conventional ceiling fan light fixtures are subject to various disadvantages. For instance, it is somewhat awkward to handle the relatively small screws and install them through the mount structure into contacting engagement with the light globe, while reaching overhead or working from a ladder. Additionally, this installation scheme may result in the light globe being off center somewhat relative to the remainder of the ceiling fan. Also, during operation of the ceiling fan, the light globe is subject to disengagement from the mount structure as a result of the mount screws becoming loose due to ceiling fan vibration. Similarly, with regard to the conventional ceiling fan light fixture using helical threads on the light globe, ceiling fan vibration during operation may cause the globe to back off or rotate out of the mount structure and therefore fall to the floor.
In the light fixture art in general, various devices have been used to allow the light globe to be rotated into a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d position and include devices incorporating resilient members such as springs. However, these devices are typically complex and therefore costly, requiring multiple components which may be difficult to manufacture. Also, the xe2x80x9clockingxe2x80x9d features of these devices may not be suitable for use in an application such as a ceiling fan since the xe2x80x9clockingxe2x80x9d feature may not be sufficient to retain the globe of the fixture due to the vibration of the ceiling fan.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies associated with known light fixtures in general, and light fixtures for ceiling fans in particular, there remains a need for a simple, easy to install and reliable light fixture for a ceiling fan which may be removably secured to the ceiling fan and locked in position until such time that the user desires to remove the light globe.
In view of the foregoing needs, the present invention is directed to a simple, easy to install and reliable light fixture which is secured to an overhead structure such as a stationary portion of a ceiling fan. The light fixture includes a base, which may be attached to a switch housing of the ceiling fan, and a globe which may be removably secured to the base and locked in position so as to retain the globe during the operation of the ceiling fan. The globe may be simply installed by aligning a plurality of circumferentially spaced gaps which exist on an exterior of a neck portion of the globe with a like number of circumferentially spaced protuberances on the base, pushing the globe upward somewhat to overcome a plurality of resilient members attached to the base, and rotating the globe until the user feels the protuberances on the base contacting circumferential stops disposed on the neck portion of the globe. The installer may then release the globe, with the resilient members forcing the globe downward into a locked position. The particular configuration of the globe and base permit simple installation, while providing reliable retention of the globe within the base during operation of the ceiling fan, such that the globe is not subject to disengagement from the base due to the vibration of the ceiling fan.
According to a preferred embodiment, the light fixture of the present invention includes a base which is attached to an overhead structure, such as the switch housing of a ceiling fan, and a globe which is removably secured to the base. The base includes a plate, having upper and lower surfaces, and including a radially outer annular ring portion and a central portion integral with the ring portion. The base further includes an annular flange with is integral with and extends downwardly from the ring portion of the plate. The flange includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced and radially inwardly extending protuberances, with the flange combining with the lower surface of the plate to form an annular channel.
The base further includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced resilient members, which may comprise metal leaf springs, attached to the ring portion and disposed in the annular channel. The resilient members are circumferentially spaced from the protuberances formed on the annular flange of the base. Each of the leaf springs includes a first end which is attached to the ring portion by conventional means such as a rivet, and includes an opposite end which is free to deflect. Each leaf spring further includes a downwardly extending, arcuate portion extending between and connected to the first, fixed end and the opposite, free end.
The globe of the light fixture is preferably made of glass, but may be made of other light-emitting materials, and includes a neck and a light-emitting enclosure integral with the neck. The neck includes a substantially cylindrical portion having radially inner and outer surfaces, and further includes a plurality of circumferentially extending ridges. The ridges are circumferentially spaced from one another so as to form a plurality of circumferentially spaced gaps and are integral with and protrude radially outwardly from an outer surface of the substantially cylindrical portion of the neck. Each of the ridges terminates at one end thereof in a circumferential stop which extends longitudinally below a remaining portion of the ridge. Each of the ridges further includes an upwardly extending notch formed therein and disposed circumferentially adjacent to one of the stops. The neck of the globe further includes an annular upper lip, which is formed in part by the ridges.
The light-emitting enclosure of the globe includes a lower portion, and an upper annular flange portion integral with the lower portion and with the neck of the globe. In one preferred embodiment, the lower portion of the enclosure may comprise a substantially conical portion. However, in other embodiments, the lower end portion of the enclosure may assume a variety of other shapes and configurations.
The protuberances of the annular flange of the base are aligned with the circumferentially spaced gaps formed by the ridges of the neck of the globe, when the globe and base are disposed in a pre-assembled position relative to one another. The globe is rotatable relative to the base, from the pre-assembled position to an installed, locked position by forcing the globe upward to overcome the resilient members attached to the base, whereby the protuberances formed in the annular flange of the base are disposed below the reduced height portion of the ridges formed on the neck portion of the globe. The globe may then be rotated relative to the base until the protuberances contact the circumferential stops formed at one end of each ridge, and then releasing the globe, whereby the resilient members contact the lip of the neck and force the globe downward so that the protuberances engage the notches formed in the ridges and releasably lock the globe in position relative to the base.
The light fixture further includes a reflector assembly including a reflector plate attached to the lower surface of the central portion of the base, and further including a bracket attached to the reflector plate. A light socket is attached to the bracket and is effective for receiving a light bulb, such as a halogen bulb in a preferred embodiment.